


fluff no smut phan oneshots

by DnP_Meme_Trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, No Smut, What Was I Thinking?, ace!dan, bi!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnP_Meme_Trash/pseuds/DnP_Meme_Trash
Summary: not rn





	fluff no smut phan oneshots

"Philllll," Dan whined. "I'm bored." Dan snuggled closer. It was a cold day and snow was floating down slowly. "I have an idea," Phil untangled his limbs from the blankets and Dan. "Blanket forts!" He stood up shivering. "Let's go get changed into something warmer." Dan smiled.


End file.
